Cell 76
Characters *Consort Ju *An Hu *Yun Zhe *Consort Liu *Zhou Heqi Choices *Go into the water: An Hu's Favor +5 *Find another way out: Yun Zhe's Favor +1 Zhou Heqi *Help him: Favor +5 *Leave him alone: Favor +1 Rewards Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: After several days of rain, it's finally sunny today. If I stay in the palace, Ba Qi will... Well, you must feel bored! Magda: Where do you want to go today? Ba Qi: I'll follow you wherever you want to go, Your Grace. Magda: What if I want to go back to the palace and sleep a little more? Ba Qi: You get up earlier than Ba Qi does every day. And a few days ago, you were always watching the rain in a daze. What's bothering you? Magda: Nothing, it's just... Well, let's go to the lake. I hear those consorts laughing like birds. Ba Qi: Your Grace, they always bully you. Why do you still try to find them? Magda: We can't hide from the affairs in the palace. Ba Qi: Your Grace, you mean... Magda: I haven't figured out how to deal with that poisoned bird. Let's go for a stroll first. Story Chat 2 Ba Qi: Your Grace, this year's lotus blossomed really early. Look at that flower, it's even better than in previous years. Maybe I can pick some morning dew from lotus leaves tomorrow and make tea for you? Magda: Is there anything particularly wrong about it? Ba Qi: Because the morning dew has the scent of the lotus leaves, the tea is especially sweet. Magda: You're having an easier life than your master. Ba Qi: Heehee, thanks to your observation. Consort Ju: No doubt she's the daughter of a guilty minister. What's so good about making tea with dew? Magda: ...... Qin Er: Consort Chu, why don't you greet my master when you see her? Magda: ...Greetings, Your Grace. Consort Ju: I only wanted to appreciate the lotus today, but now I'm not interested. Qin Er, we're going back to the palace. Magda: (That's what I want to say...) ...Goodbye, Your Grace. Ba Qi: (whispers) Your Grace, they're too annoying! Qin Er: Hey, you! What are you talking about? Ba Qi: Ba Qi didn't say anything. Only those who do something bad worry others will speak ill of their behind their backs all the time, right? Qin Er: You! You are dead! Ba Qi: Hmph! I'm not afraid of you! Magda: Ba Qi, stop it! (Oh no, they're really fighting!) Consort Ju, tell her stop! Consort Ju: Hm? Magda: (It seems she doesn't intend to do anything, but I can't let them fight like this.) Qin Er: Ah! How dare you fight back?! Ba Qi: You're dead! Magda: (How dd they get to Consort Ju? They're going to hit her soon!) Consort Ju: Stay away from me! Magda: (What fell into the water? It seems to be the string of glazed rosary beads Consort Ju has been playing with.) Consort Ju: Look at what you've done! Qin Er: Your Grace... I didn't mean to... It's all Ba Qi's fault! She hit me on purpose! Ba Qi: Hey, you hit me first! Magda: There's no point in discussing these now. We should focus on getting back the rosary beads... Consort Ju: Consort Chu, I think your maid is undisciplined! You told her to hit me because you were jealous! : Story Root 2 : Magda: ...Consort Ju, it's not good to have a vivid imagination. : Consort Ju: But the Emperor won't believe you! It was a gift from His Majesty. If the Emperor knows, he'll punish you! : Magda: ...... : Consort Ju: Consort Chu, you won't survive! : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: ...Consort Ju, it's not good to have a vivid imagination. Consort Ju: What?! Magda: I'll help you find the rosary beads. It's for my maid and not because I made a mistake today. I hope you know that. Consort Ju: You... Well, I'll let you go for the time being, but if there's one missing bead, I won't spare you! Qin Er, let's go. Qin Er: Yes, Your Grace! Story Chat 3 Ba Qi: Your Grace, I'm sorry. It's my fault. Magda: Don't worry. Sooner or later she'd try to cause problems for me. Ba Qi: But... It's still my fault... Magda: It's all right. Don't be so impulsive next time. Now how should we get those rosary beads? : Go into the water : Ba Qi: Your Grace, let me dive into the water and look for it. : Magda: The weather isn't warm and the pool is cold. That's not a good idea. : Ba Qi: But... what should we do? : An Hu: I'll look for it, Ba Qi. : Magda: Lord An Hu? : An Hu: Neither of you should go into the water. I'll go instead. : Magda: But...... (Wow! He jumped down!) Lord An Hu?! : An Hu: Ah, got it... Ba Qi, give this to the Consort Ju. : Magda: But you...... : An Hu: It doesn't matter. I don't get sick easily. Achoo! : Magda: My Lord, you'd better change into dry clothes first. : An Hu: Okay. Achoo! I'll leave first. : Ba Qi: Lord An Hu is so upright. : Magda: Go cook a pot of ginger soup and bring it to him later. : Ba Qi: Yes, Your Grace. : Find another way out : Magda: The weather isn't warm and the pool is still cold. It's not a good idea to dive into the water. : Ba Qi: Then what should we do? : Eunuch A: The Emperor has arrived : Magda: Your Majesty, why did you suddenly... : Yun Zhe: Consort Ju came crying to me and complained you offended me. Consort Chu, what happened? : Ba Qi: Your Majesty, don't blame my master. It was me. : Magda: I accidentally dropped the rosary you gifted to Consort Ju into the pond, Your Majesty. : Yun Zhe: ...... : Magda: If you want to blame someone, then... : Yun Zhe: Because of this? : Magda: What? : Yun Zhe: Because of a rosary? When did I reward her that? : Eunuch A: Your Majesty, did you forget? The day before yesterday, Consort Ju went to the Imperial Study and wanted to dance for you. You rewarded her. : Yun Zhe: ...That seems to be the case, but it's just a bunch of rosary beads. I can give her another one. ...It saves her from bothering me all the time. What, you want to go and find those rosary beads by yourself? : Magda: It's an imperial gift. I have to take it seriously. : Yun Zhe: Stupid. : Magda: Your Majesty... Why did you scold me? : Yun Zhe: The pool is cold. If you get sick, it'll be a waste of medicine. : Magda: ......Yes, Your Majesty. : Yun Zhe: I have to deal with government affairs now. I'm leaving. Consort Chu. : Magda: Yes, Your Majesty. : Yun Zhe: Don't worry me so much. : Magda: ......I see. Goodbye, Your Majesty. (Did the Emperor care about me just now? ...) Story Chat 3 Ba Qi: Your Grace, where are they going in such a hurry? Consort Liu: The theatre troupe is visiting the palace. Consort Chu, would you like to go see it together? : Story Root 2 : ? Story Root 1 Magda: Thank you for the invitation... I wonder which play will be performed. Consort Liu: It should be 'Phoenix Nest.' Are you interested? Magda: I shouldn't have refused your invitation, but I have other important things to deal with. Please excuse me. Story Chat 4 Ba Qi: Your Grace, it's a paper kite! Magda: I see. Ba Qi: It's hanging on the locust tree over there! Zhou Heqi: ...Greetings, Your Grace. Magda: So it belongs to you, My Lord. Zhou Heqi: This is the first time I tried to fly a kite. I was careless so now it's hanging on the tree... Magda: (What to do now?) : Help him : Magda: Maybe we shouldn't abandon it so quickly. : Zhou Heqi: Then, you mean...... : Ba Qi: It's just climbing a tree. That's not hard! : Zhou Heqi: Ba Qi, be careful! : Ba Qi: Hah, Ba Qi hasn't climbed a tree in a long time. Well, here's your paper kite. : Magda: Fortunately, it's not broken. : Zhou Heqi: Your Grace, since you admired it so much, I should give it to you. : Magda: Thank you, My Lord. : Leave him alone : Magda: It's a pity. That paper kite looks pretty. : Zhou Heqi: If you wish... I'll make a new one for you another day. : Magda: You made it yourself? : Zhou Heqi: Yes. Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript